Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices and, in particular, to a Josephson-coupled resonator amplifier (JRA).
Description of the Related Art
Non-degenerate Josephson amplifiers such as the Josephson parametric amplifier (JPC) are quantum-limited devices which can be used to perform high-fidelity quantum non-demolition measurements of qubits. However, they suffer from several drawbacks such as, (1) a narrow bandwidth on the order of 10 MHz, (2) a relatively small dynamic range on the order of a few photons at the signal frequency per dynamical bandwidth, and (3) a complicated auxiliary drive circuit. All these drawbacks make the JPC less attractive for scalable architectures. Hence, finding a better alternative that solves these problems is highly desirable.